Poetry
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: Yuki finds little corney surprises left by his lover in his study.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, the cute and adorable mangaka Maki Murakami does. So, please don't sue, and R&R!

Yuki sighed heavily kicking off his moist shoes at the door steps. Shuichi wasn't home by the sound of it, usually he would have thrown himself at the blondes' feet showering him with the normal overenthusiastic love.

He walked into his apartment home laying the bag of beer on the kitchen counter.

'Least the house is quiet' Running his fingers through his messy moist hair Yuki took the coffee pot he left brewing pouring himself some into a large dark mug. His now bared feet padded on the wood floor as he made his way into his office. With the ball of energy out of the house, he could at least get some work done. Sliding into his seat with a grunt his pale hand reached out and searched for his glasses.

"Mm?" There was a piece of paper on his chair that didn't belong. Pulling the page from under him it was a crumpled up piece of paper that reeked of his brat. Mindlessly he lifted up the paper to throw it in the trash bin by the door, but, Yuki's curiosity began to get the better of him. His arm hung in the air as he began to fight with himself. He knew if he looked he may regret it, knowing the paper could contain something totally idiotic, kill a couple of brain cells, and prevent him from working.

Or...

_I want you, my angel..._

_Each shiver, glare and carass..._

_Look at me, my angel..._

_Bared, undressed, I can't hide my true self_

The golden eyes of Yuki blinked at the short piece on the crumpled paper, unsure of what to think. It was horribly written yes, and bearly readable...but what the heck was the pink haired singer trying to do? Yuki put the paper down leaning back in his chair in thought his legs stretching out. Suddenly he blinked pushing his chair back from the table looking under it. There was another crumpled piece of paper by his foot. The blonde growled low bending over picking it up, the brat would have to pay for messing up the serenity of his study room. What did he think this was, his personal trash bin?! Angrily Yuki un-crumpled the paper; ready to go off on his lover at the slightest thing.

_Smoke so thick_

_Eyes that delve deep_

_My Yuki Eiri_

The blonde let out a loud groan, the idiot was trying to write Haiku's about him now.

'Your beats off, not surprised' Taking a long puff from his cigarette he looked at the paper amused.

'Than again he didn't pass school' Laying the page on the other one he found he Yuki lifted up his laptop monitor to find one last sheet. He went to crumple it and throw it away, now annoyed at all the things his brat left, until he saw unusually neat handwriting on the paper.

_Y-ou light my fire_

_U-nder your hot gaze_

_K-inky sex_

_I-love you_

_E- verything about you_

_I- ntense eyes_

_R-ough personally_

_I-am addicted and cant turn away_

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the simplify of the poem. They taught stuff like that in the American kindergarten's. Yuki was always on the pink haired singer's mind, and it was obvious when things like this appeared in the house. He's never been around someone who gave him such undying attention, except his Yuki. It was different though with his brat, when the writer looked at him, those purple eyes stared back with such devotion. Like a dog looking up at his beloved Master, such need. With Kitazawa, there was affection in his eyes, but Yuki always felt that his mentor didn't need him as such as the singer did. Putting it down he heard the lock to the front door being turned signaling the singer's return.

"Im home!" The brat announced the pounding of his feet getting louder as he got closer to the study. His cotton candy hair poked in the door a wide silly grin on his face.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I-" Before he could say anything else the blonde re-crumpled up the two wrinkled papers and threw it at him. The singer fell over twitching on the ground in tears as if he got hit by cannon balls.

"Idiot, if you're going to write love letters to me, don't leave them hanging around!" Grunted Yuki, putting his cigarette out in the small plastic tray getting up from the chair.

"And I hope you know that now my script is going to be late because my brain cells were killed from your horrible work!" Lifting a pale foot he pushed his lover out of the doorway, of course being gentle enough not to actually hurt him. There was a small sense of satisfaction with seeing his lover writhe and whimper with apology.

"I didn't mean to hurt your precious brain!" He wailed loudly jumping up and tackling the larger blonde.

"Let me kiss it so that it'll feel better!" Yuki let out a soft growl pushing at him.

"Get off! We'll just have to work on your apology as you pray to the God of Sex" With the singer still attached to the writer they made their way to the living room and the very familiar comfy couch that sat in front of the tv.


End file.
